Heretofore, in professional portrait photography, usually from six to eight or more lights at different positions have been used in the lighting system in different combinations, and attempts to support a main light in a system so it may be moved to different positions around the subject to be photographed, while maintaining a uniform distance from the subject have been complicated and expensive fixed installations independent of the camera support.
It has also been recognized that in making a natural color photographic portrait by reflecting the main and fill strobe lights, and in many instances the hair light, off umbrella type reflectors, or similar light reflecting areas, the results more closely simulate those obtained from natural sky light or open window light. Heretofore there has been no positive way of knowing where or how the reflected strobe light will "spray" the area or subject in advance of taking the picture.